


Face to Face

by IceBlueRose



Series: Across the Multiverse [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earth-10, F/M, I just couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Sara and Leonard meet their Earth-10 selves and Leonard is getting really tired of this. Set on AgentMaryMargaretSkitz's Earth-10.





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read AgentMaryMargaretSkitz's Earth-10, you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11059206).

“This is worse than when we went undercover to spy on the secret agent versions of us,” Sara muttered as Leonard slid the window up. He paused and glanced back at her.

“That was your idea as you’ll recall, Assassin,” he shot back in a low voice. She gave him a half shrug and a smirk.

“You can’t say it wasn’t interesting,” she said as he climbed inside. He smirked and stepped aside for her to join him. “Now be careful. There’s no telling what kind of traps we’ve set.”

She had barely finished saying that when yellow lightning shot through the room and suddenly they found themselves each cuffed to a pillar in the loft. When it stopped, Sara took in the woman standing in front of them.

“Look at that, I’m the Flash on this Earth as well,” she mused.

Earth-10’s Sara narrowed her eyes and then tugged the cowl off, her blonde hair tumbling down. “This Earth?”

Leonard smirked. “That’s right.” He glanced over at his Sara. “This is the second time we’ve found you as a speedster you know.”

“Then I guess that makes us even.”

He scowled. “We’re not talking about that.”

Before she could reply, a figure flipped in through the window and drew an arrow, notching it in his bow as he came to stand in front of them.

“Who are you?” he demanded, voice distorted.

Sara raised an eyebrow. “What, you mean you don’t recognize me?” She looked at the Earth-10 version of herself. “You might want to make sure your partner gets fitted for glasses.” She paused. “Or contacts. I imagine glasses would be a bitch with that hood.”

“What did you mean by this Earth?” the other Sara asked, cutting off any response her partner was going to make.

“It means,” Leonard drawled, “that we’re not from here. We...get around.”

“You’re not the only one,” Earth-10 Sara shot back. “It’s not like it’s my first time dealing with other Earths.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t sound so surprised.”

“Surprised that you managed to travel to another Earth, not that there are other Earths.” She raised an eyebrow. “Now, I think we have a bit of an advantage here. So why don’t you stop dancing around the topic and just answer the question?”

Leonard and Sara glanced at each other and smirked. A moment later, they each stepped away from the pillars they’d been cuffed to, the handcuffs dangling from their hands. Leonard wiggled his fingers mockingly.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think we have a few tricks up our sleeves.” He glanced at the archer. “Now, who’s your arrow happy friend?”

Sara tilted her head and studied the man for a few moments before she slowly smirked. “Never would have pegged you for a vigilante archer, Leonard.”

Leonard’s gaze snapped to her before it shot to the archer. “No,” he denied. He pointed at the other man. “You better deny that and prove it’s not true.”

The bow and arrow were lowered and then one hand came up and pulled back the hood revealing Earth-10 Leonard Snart. He smirked. “Now where would be the fun in that?” he asked.

Leonard took a step back, his face falling in to a scowl. “You have got to be kidding me. I’m the Arrow on this Earth?” He scoffed. “This is just wrong on so many levels.”

“Well,” Earth-10 Sara said, “I guess you’re not the Arrow on your Earth”

The look on Leonard’s face said exactly what he thought of that though he did continue, “I’m a thief on my Earth. More specifically, I’m Captain Cold.”

The other Leonard frowned. “That’s Lily Stein here.”

Sara and Leonard returned his frown. “Who?”

“Daughter of Martin and Clarissa Stein. They were killed when she was a kid and she fell in with the wrong crowd, ironically enough to try and pay her way through school so she could follow in her father’s footsteps as a scientist.”

Earth-10 Sara crossed her arms. “She works with Amaya Jiwe aka Golden Glider and Felicity Smoak aka Heatwave. They’re known as the Rogues.”

“I don’t know who Lily Stein or Amaya Jiwe are,” Sara said. “But Felicity Smoak is head of a company and she also goes by Overwatch when she helps out the Green Arrow on our Earth.”

“Speaking of, who is that on your Earth?” the other Sara asked as Earth-10’s Leonard opened a bottle of water.

“Oliver Queen,” Sara told them. Earth-10 Leonard choked on his water.

“That asshole is actually trying to help the city?” he managed.

Sara’s eyebrows shot up. “He’s not a friend here, I take it?”

The other Sara scoffed. “Considering he blew up the Glades and was also kidnapping and selling metahumans, I’d say my brother-in-law is most definitely not a friend.” She smirked at the look on Leonard and Sara’s faces. “Yeah, family dinners are super fun.”

“Brother-in-law?” Sara asked. “Laurel _married_ him?”

“She didn’t on your Earth?”

“He’s engaged to Felicity,” she told them. “Laurel didn’t take too kindly to the whole Oliver wanting the Lance sisters set.”

“Yeah, well, here it wasn’t enough motivation for her to leave him.” Sara shook her head. “I still haven’t figured out why.”

Earth-10 Leonard put a hand on her shoulder. “She’s left him now. He just doesn’t know it yet.”

“What happened?” Leonard asked when it looked like Sara couldn’t bring herself to. 

“She discovered she was a metahuman. Thankfully, before she could tell Queen, she found out what he was doing thanks to her powers and came to us.”

“Her powers?”

“She calls it vibing,” the other Sara told them softly. “She can see where a person is and what’s happening to them at that moment just by holding something of theirs. She vibed Oliver by accident. Picked up one of his suit jackets to put it away and suddenly she was seeing him make a deal to sell Ray Palmer aka Killer Frost to Joe West, one of his clients.”

Sara shook her head. “Everything is different on this Earth from what I can tell.” She crossed her arms and began to pace a bit. “Len is Captain Cold. Mick Rory is Heatwave. Lisa Snart is Golden Glider and they’re the ones known as the Rogues. Laurel’s not a metahuman. She’s a prosecutor and she’s also the Black Canary.”

Leonard looked at their counterparts. “Who are Lisa and Mick on this Earth?”

“Speedy and Arsenal,” the other Leonard told them. 

Sara nodded. “That’s Thea Queen and Roy Harper on our Earth. Though Roy is retired after he took the fall for being the Arrow.” She looked at them. “Is there a Black Canary here?”

The other Leonard leaned back against the wall. “Iris West.”

“I started out as the Canary on our Earth after I left the League of Assassins.” She paused and raised an eyebrow in silent question when the other Leonard suddenly focused on her. When he didn’t say anything, she continued, “I was killed and Laurel took over and became known as the Black Canary. She found a way to bring me back.”

“And now?” the other Leonard asked.

Sara stared back at him. “Now she’s still the Black Canary. I’m known as the White Canary.”

“The White Canary,” Earth-10 Sara repeated. “That’s Iris’s partner and best friend, Caitlin Snow.” She bit her lip. “Do you guys have a Flash on your Earth?”

“Yeah,” Leonard replied. “Barry Allen. He’s here with us. Doubt he’d care about you knowing since we’re on what we’ve been calling Earth-10.”

“Barry Allen,” Earth-10’s Sara breathed. “Iris’s fiancée.”

“Wow,” Leonard observed. “He just gets the girl over and over, doesn’t he?” He shook his head. “Maybe our Earth’s Barry should get some tips from yours.”

The other Sara shook her head. “That’d be pretty difficult since he was killed when the Glades were blown up. He died making sure Iris was safe.”

“That was Tommy Merlyn on our world. He got Laurel out.”

“Tommy Merlyn?” Earth-10 Leonard asked. He glanced over at his Sara before looking at the other two. “He’s Mirror Master here. Apparently, he was in town on a business trip when the particle accelerator exploded.”

“So,” the other Sara said, “now that we’ve compared Earths, how did you get here?”

Leonard and Sara glanced at each other. Eventually, Sara sighed. “It’s a time ship called the Waverider. Rip Hunter came from a hundred and fifty years in our future and recruited us to go after Vandal Savage, a crazy that’s been alive for about four thousand years. We went to Earth-3 when the Flash over there sent word that he needed help. Unfortunately, every time we try to get back to our Earth, we end up on another Earth.”

“That sounds pretty similar except it wasn’t Rip Hunter that was recruiting a team,” the other Leonard said. “It was Kendra Saunders. Her husband, Carter Hall, was killed by Carrie Cutter. I only know about it because Cisco Ramon joined the team. He’s the Atom over here. Rip Hunter is Hawkman as I understand it. His wife, Miranda, is Hawkgirl.”

“Ray Palmer is the Atom and is part of the team. He’s back on the ship.” Sara nodded thoughtfully. “Kendra and Carter are Hawkgirl and Hawkman. Or, well, Carter was. He was killed. Cisco works with the Flash. I don’t know if he’s a metahuman or not.”

“Last time I saw him, the answer was not,” Leonard offered. “Anyway, the damn ship ends up needing repairs on each Earth we go to so Sara and I have been going off and checking on ourselves to see what we’re up to on each Earth.”

Earth-10 Sara grinned. “Sounds like fun.”

“It...varies,” was all Leonard said, thinking of Earth-6 and Earth-8. He and Sara dead on one and Sara shot on the other.

The other Leonard considered that. “Yeah, I can only imagine what you’ve seen.” He paused. “Do you know what Cadmus is?” 

They frowned. “I’ve never heard of it,” Sara said. She looked at Leonard. “You?”

“No. Why?”

Earth-10 Sara sighed. “They’re who we’re after. We don’t know what they are exactly but we know that Oliver was one of their pawns. And if one of their pawns is doing as much as selling metahumans then who knows what the people that are higher up are involved in?”

“Rip will damn well flip out if we tell him that we told you everything.”

Leonard smirked. “But you’re us and you’re the good guys so I think we’re safe.”

The other Leonard returned his smirk. “Yeah, if you can’t trust yourselves, who can you trust?”

“Well, I am a master at lying.”

“You’re actually not that good at it,” Sara said. Leonard shot her a purely offended look.

“Shut up, I am too.”

Sara rolled her eyes at the other Leonard and Sara, who looked as though they were trying not to laugh. She paused when her comms crackled to life.

“Ms. Lance, if we’re not interrupting your and Mr. Snart’s merry little adventure of...whatever mayhem you might be causing, we need you back on the Waverider,” Rip said in her ear.

“Chill out, Rip,” Leonard ordered with a smirk. “We’re on our way back.”

Sara nodded at them. “It was nice meeting you. But Rip’s demanding our presence back at the ship and if we don’t show...”

“He’ll send Barry to search. I’m not listening to him go on and on about me being a hero again.”

“Still bitter about being the Flash on Earth-4, huh?”

“Didn’t we agree not to talk about that?” he demanded, waving at their Earth-10 counterparts as he and Sara turned to leave, bickering as they did so.

Earth-10 Sara grinned slightly. “So, how long do you think it’ll take them to figure it out?”

Her Leonard smirked. “Them? Probably twice as long as it took us.” He slid a hand down her back. “Come on, Flash, you promised me dinner.”

“Never let it be said that I renege on a deal.” She smirked and ran out, returning moments later with bags of Chinese food. “But, just so you’re aware, Arrow, I fully expect you to put out after this.”

He pressed his lips to her neck. “You should know that I always live up to expectations.”

Sara let out a sigh of satisfaction. “Knew I could count on you.”

“Always.”


End file.
